Sweetest When I Love You
by Misscelyunjae
Summary: Hanya kisah singkat perselingkuhan antara Yunho dan Jaejoong.


Title : Sweetest When I Love You...

Author : Jung Youngra

Cast : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Park Yoochun..

Genre : Romance, lil angst.

Pair : Yunjae

Lenght : One Shoot.

**WARNING : BOY X BOY DON'T LIKE DON'T READ !**

_**Check it !**_

**YUNHO POV**

Dia tersenyum, terlihat sangat cantik sekali dan membuat hatiku menjerit tak sanggup menahan setiap pesona yang membuat hatiku luluh. Sejak awal aku melihatnya, dari pertama aku mengenalnya, aku sudah menjatuhkan hatiku padanya, pada namja cantik yang bernama Kim Jaejoong. Pada seorang namja yang sungguh sangat mengagumkan dan bisa membuat siapa saja terpikat dengan senyumnya yang bak malaikat. Kulitnya yang putih seperti salju, matanya yang besar dan indah dan sikapnya yang hangat sehangat sang mentari pagi buatku itulah dia, itulah gambaran sosok namja cantikku Kim Jaejoong ku.

Terus kuperhatikan setiap gerak geriknya. Aku tak ingin kehilangan sedetikpun moment ku bersama dirinya, setiap ekspresi wajahnya yang sangat indah dan membuatku selalu tergila-gila dibuatnya. Malaikatku mendekat dan duduk disofa disampingku, dia tersenyum sebelum menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu ku.

" Saranghae... Jeongmal saranghae... " Ucapku lembut padanya dan menatap nya penuh dengan segenap rasa cintaku. Jaejoong tersenyum senang dan melirik kearahku.

" Nado, saranghae... Jeongmal saranghaeyo Jung Yunho... " Sahutnya dan memeluk lenganku dengan erat. Aku senang setiap kali dia mengucapkan kata-kata cinta padaku. Serasa aku adalah namja yang paling beruntung didunia. Aku bahagia, teramat.

Jaejoong mengangkat kepalanya dan menatapku dengan mata bulat besarnya. Tatapannya penuh cinta dan membuat hatiku selalu luluh jika mendapat tatapan seperti ini olehnya. Dia menyentuh pelan pipiku dan tersenyum getir. Aku tau apa yang dipikirkannya saat ini. Sesuatu yang membuatku emosi jika dia mengeluarkan isi dari otaknya. Aku hanya ingin ada aku dan dia diantara kami sekarang. Aku tak ingin dia memikirkan yang lain selain aku. Aku balas menatap sorot matanya yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi sedih.

" Aku mencintai mu boo, tolong jangan berpikir yng lain selain aku... " Pintaku dan menangkup pipinya dengan kedua tanganku. Jaejoong memejamkan matanya merasakan sentuhan tanganku.

" Aku tau Yun, aku mengerti, aku pun ingin begitu tapi Yun... " Jaejoong menghentikan kalimatnya, aku segera menarik kedua tanganku ketika kami mendengar suara pintu apartment milik Jaejoong terbuka. Jaejoong segera menarik diri dari ku dan duduk menjauh.

" Mianhae telah membuat menunggu agak lama ! " Ucap seorang namja yang benar-benar ingin ku enyahkan dari muka bumi ini dan meletakkan beberapa belanjaan nya dimeja. Dia tersenyum kearahku dan mendekati Jaejoong yang kini duduk diseberangku.

" Baby, aku sudah membelikan apa yang kau pesan tadi... " Ucapnya lembut dan ingin membuatku muak dan emosiku naik. Jaejoong menatapku dengan mata besarnya yang seakan memohon. Aku memejamkan mataku menahan segala amarahku yang mungkin bisa saja meledak kapanpun.

Aku tak suka orang lain memanggil Jaejoong dengan sebutan sayangnya selain aku, tak suka orang lain menyentuh tubuhnya selain aku, aku tak sanggup melihat itu terjadi, rasa-rasanya bagai puluhan anak panah yang menyerang kearahku dan menghujam tepat dijantungku. Tapi hal itu setiap harinya harus ku tonton. Hal yang paling ku benci setiap harinya harus kusaksikan dengan mata kepala ku sendiri dan berpura-pura senang ataupun tertawa ketika melihat adegan yang membuatku muak dan ingin mati. Yaa, rasa-rasanya aku ingin mati saja jika melihat Jaejoongku disentuh yang lain. Egois ! Aku memang egois ! Aku ingin memiliki Jaejoong seutuhnya, aku hanya ingin Jaejoong menjadi milikku, aku tak bisa membaginya dan aku tak ingin membaginya dengan yang lain. Tapi itulah yang terjadi saat ini, aku tau aku tak berhak atas semua itu. Aku tak berhak merasakan hal seperti ini.

Yaa, sangat tidak ada hak untuk berkata aku cemburu ! Karna semua dimulai dari kesalahanku dan aku menikmati setiap kesalahan yang ku ciptakan bersama Jaejoong !. Bagi ku mencintai dirinya adalah hal yang terindah walau itu salah. Aku membiarkan diriku menyayangi dan mencintainya. Dan aku pun tau dia merasakan hal yang sama padaku.

Jaejoong sedikit menghindar ketika Yoochun ingin memeluknya. Aku mendengus kesal dengan apa yang ingin dilakukan Yoochun. Dia ingin menunjukkan setiap sikap mesranya padaku. Yaa Yoochun, dia adalah sahabatku dan juga tunangan dari kekasih tercinta ku Jaejoong. Aku memang terlambat mengenal Jaejoong sehingga Yoochun memilikinya lebih dahulu. Tapi bukankah tak penting sejak kapan mengenalnya dan mencintainya, walau Yoochun yang lebih dulu dan mendapatkannya. Tapi nyatanya hatinya adalah milikku, setiap yang dilakukan Yoochun pada Jaejoong, Jaejoong selalu menolak secara halus dengan cara menghindar atau semacamnya. Aku cukup bersyukur dengan cara penolakan Jaejoong ini. Walau tak mengurangi kepedihan dan kesakitan hatiku, tapi setidaknya itu membuktikan kalau dia menjaga setiap rasa cintanya padaku.

" Ooh ya Yunho, jangan lupa minggu ini kau harus datang keacara pernikahan kami ! Jangan terlalu mengurusi bisnismu terus, kau sudah menjadi pengusaha besar asia, dan kapan kau juga akan mengakhiri masa lajang mu ? " Tanya Yoochun santai dan merangkul Jaejoong. Jaejoong menatapku lirih, aku tersenyum kecut mendengar pertanyaan konyol Yoochun.

" Aku akan mengakhirinya segera jika kekasihku mau menikah denganku... " Dan meninggalkan kau yoochun ! Sambungku dalam hati. Yoochun tertawa senang sedangkan Jaejoong menatapku tajam dengan mata bulat besarnya, mungkin dia kaget dengan jawabanku.

" Ooh ya baguslah kalau begitu ! Tapi siapa itu kekasihmu ? Aku tak pernah melihatnya Yunho, ketika kami menikah nanti kau harus membawanya araseo ! " Ucap Yoochun memerintah.

" Pasti ! Aku akan menunjukkan kepada mu siapa itu kekasihku ! " Sahutku menantang dan menatap lekat Jaejoong yang menunduk dan berpura-pura membuka kantong plastik yang tadi dibawa Yoochun dari super market.

" Ooh ya baguslah kalau begitu aku tak sabar untuk menanti hari itu ! " Aku tersenyum kecut mendengar kalimat antusiasnya. Lihat lah nanti Yoochun, lihatlah siapa itu kekasihku, aku memang tak bisa memilikinya setelah peresmian kalian 1 minggu lagi, tapi lihatlah nanti !.

.

.

_H-1_

**JAEJOONG POV**

Aku menunggu Yunho sedikit tak sabar tak biasanya dia telat dari biasanya. Aku terus memperhatiakn sekitar restoran yang sudah satu bulan ini kami jadikan tempat bertemu. Yaa satu bulan, tepat satu bulan yang lalu aku dikenalkan Park Yoochun tunangan ku sekaligus calon suami ku pada sahabatnya yang bernama Yunho. Yaa Yunhoku, Yunho yang itu ! namja tampan itu seperti menghipnotis diriku hanya dengan tatapannya yang seketika itu ku rasa langsung membuat hatiku membeku dan berputar haluan dan pelabuhan menuju dermaga yang tak pernah berbatas ku temui, yaitu hatinya dan cintanya. Aku tertarik pada namja itu sejak awal pertemuan kami sama halnya dengan dirinya. Kami menunjukkan ketertarikan kami tak membuang banyak waktu tepat setelah 3 hari pertemuan penting yang membuat ku mengkhianati Yoochun untuk pertama kalinya dan mengingkari segala janji ku yang pernah terucap padanya.

Yunho mengatakan seluruh perasaannya padaku, dan jujur aku pun menyambut hangat semua ungkapannya yang memang kuinginkan keluar dari mulutnya. Sejak saat itu kami resmi berpacaran secara ' diam-diam ' . Yaa karna kami tau posisi kami masing-masing, aku sudah mempunyai Yoochun walaupun Yunho masih sendiri dia pasti tak enak hati pada Yoochun yang adalah sahabatnya sendiri. Kami memutuskan menjalin hubungan terlarang ini. Jujur aku tak pernah sebahagia dengan Yunho saat aku bersama dengan Yoochun. Aku selalu tak tertarik jika Yoochun mengajakku pergi atau yang lainnya, tapi jika itu Yunho, aku akan dengan senang hati menyambut undangannya. Aku terlalu mencintainya, sangat ! Kami sangat mencintai satu sama lain. Menggelikan memang, dengan sangat singkat semua itu terjadi.

Aku memejamkan mata ku, dadaku sangat sesak jika aku mengingat tentang besok. Yaa besok, aku akan menikah dengan Yoochun, seluruh hatiku menjerit dan sangat sakit. Aku akan meninggalkan Yunho. Yunho yang sangat ku cintai dan harus menjadi milik Yoochun sepenuhnya. Aku tidak ingin hal itu terjadi.

" Jangan terlalu dipikirkan ! " Aku tersentak kaget ketika suara yang sangat ku rindui ini akhirnya ku dengar, segala rasa takut dan gelisahku seketika itu juga hilang ketika melihat senyumnya yang seperti malaikat buatku.

" Bagaimana aku tidak memikirnya, sedangkan besok adalah hari dimana aku akan menjadi milik orang lain... Aku... " Aku tak sanggup meneruskan kata-kataku airmata ku menetes.

" Bukankah sejak dari awal kau memang bukan milikku boo, aku tak pernah memilikimu sungguh-sungguh ! " Ucapnya yang membuat hatiku miris dengan pernyataannya itu. Aniya, dia memilikiku sepenuhnya, dia memiliki hatiku dan dia juga memiliki apa yang ada pada diriku, semuanya, aku menyerahkan semuanya pada dirinya, aku memberikan apa yang seharusnya ku berikan kepada Yoochun pertama kali pada Yunho. Aku memberikannya karna aku tak ingin disentuh oleh Yoochun, aku ingin disentuh pertama kali oleh orang yang ku cintai, maka tepat 1 minggu yang lalu ketika kami bertiga berada diapartment ku, Yunho pulang terlebih dahulu setelahnya Yoochun. Tapi aku menelponnya kembali untuk menemuiku. Sedikit pertengkaran terjadi pada saat itu, tapi aku tak bisa berlama-lama melihat Yunho emosi dan menangis karna ku. Dan kami pun melakukannya, aku memberikannya pada Yunho. Karna aku mencintainya lebih dari pada apapun !. Bukan berarti aku tidak mencintai Yoochun yang sebentar lagi akan menikah dengan ku setelah hampir 1 tahun kami menjalin hubungan. Aku mencintainya, sangat ! Pada awalnya, tapi bukankah tadi sudah ku bilang semua berubah detik ketika yunho masuk kedalam hidupku, dan yang merubah itu semua adalah Yoochun !. Jika saja dia tak memaksaku untuk menemui temannya mungkin sampai sekarang rasa cintaku masih terjaga utuh untuknya.

" Jangan menangis ! Jangan membuat ku berpikir untuk merusak hari bahagiamu besok ! " Yunho menggenggam jemariku, aku menatap mata musangnya yang nampak sangat sedih dan terluka. Tapi sebisanya dia menahannya, berusaha tegar dihadapanku. Padahal aku maupun dia tau pasti bagaimana rasa sakit yang mendera hebat ruang hati kami.

" Aku akan terus mencintaimu boo, aku akan terus berada disisimu, aku akan menemuimu kapanpun kau perlu aku ! Aku akan menjadi yang tersembunyi untuk mu, aku akan menjadi yang tak pernah terlihat buat orang lain... Aku akan menunggu mu sampai batas waktu yang kita tetapkan ! " Ucapnya mencoba tegar, tetap saja aku tak bisa walaupun kami sudah merencanakan semuanya.

" Aniya Yun, aku tak rela jika ada orang lain yang menyentuh tubuhku selain mu, aku tak bisa membayangkan betapa jijiknya aku dihadapanmu nantinya... " Ucapku lirih.

" Kau tak akan pernah ku pandang seperti itu, aku akan menganggapmu sesuatu yang sangat indah, tak akan pernah berubah ! Terindah saat aku mencintaimu, itu adalah hal yang benar-benar indah yang ku nikmati sepanjang hidupku ! " Kata-kata Yunho semakin membuatku merasa tak ingin berpisah dengannya sedetikpun. Aku ingin terus bersamanya. Bersama dirinya yang terus membuatku merasa aman dan tenang.

" Kita sudah memikirkannya boo, kita pasti bisa melewatinya, lagi pula kau tak akan pernah bisa membatalkan pernikahanmu ini bukan ? " Yunho menatapku tajam dan lekat seakan menguatkan ku dengan hal salah yang akan aku lakukan. Benar yang dibilang, sejak 1 minggu aku resmi menjalin hubungan dengannya, aku sudah mengutarakan niatku untuk membatalkan pernikahan ku dengan Yoochun, karna aku mencintai orang lain, aku sudah memberitahu kedua orang tua ku, tapi mereka menolak keras dengan mengatakan berbagai alasan yang membuatku bungkam. Salah satunya adalah bisnis keluarga ku yang semakin sukses karna bantuan dari keluarga Yoochun. Mereka bilang kami akan malu besar pada keluarga Yoochun dan melupakan orang yang ku cintai, Yunho ! Bagaimana bisa aku melupakan Yunho sedangkan hatiku selalu menjeritkan namanya, pikiranku tak pernah lepas akan dirinya dan hidupku akan serasa hampa jika tanpa hadirnya kini.

" Percayalah kita akan segera bersama, secepatnya ! " Kata-kata Yunho membuatku terbuai, begitupun kali ini. Aku menatap lekat wajah Yunho yang tersenyum samar diatas luka yang kami tabur masing-masing. Aku akan selalu percaya tiap kata-katanya. Begitupun kali ini aku akan terus percaya pada janjinya, jangan pernah tanyakan kenapa ? Rasa cinta yang kami punya cukup untuk menjaga kepercayaan masing-masing.

.

.

_The Day..._

**YUNHO POV**

Hari yang benar-benar menyesakkan buat ku tiba. Aku masuk kedalam acara yang sebentar lagi akan dimulai. Semua tamu sudah duduk rapi dikursi mereka menunggu kata-kata saklar yang dalam hitungan menit akan diucapkan oleh kekasihku. Aku menatap sosok cantik yang kini berbalut tuksedo putih sangat anggun dan membuatnya sangat cantik dalam sosok namjanya. Aku terus memperhatikkannya. Luka hatiku seakan menganga lebar dan membuat lubang sangat besar. Apa aku harus menonton pertunjukannya yang menghancurkan seluruh hatiku dan diriku. Ini sama saja dengan membunuh diriku sendiri. Walau kami sudah menyusun rencana sedemikian rupanya. Tapi tetap saja hatiku tak akan tega menyaksikan ini.

Jaejoong naik kealtar bersama dengan Yoochun yang menggandengnya. Seharusnya bukan lelaki brengsek itu yang ada disampingnya. Seharusnya itu aku ! Ya aku !. Dada ku memanas, napasku memburu, rasa-rasanya aku tak akan pernah siap mendengar kata yang sebentar lagi keluar dari bibir cherry Jaejoongku. Aku berdiri dari tempatku duduk. Aku tak sanggup menonton pertunjukan yang mungkin akan membuat ku gila. Yoochun baru saja mengatakan janjinya dan sekarang giliran Jaejoong. Aku menatap Jaejoong lekat. Ingin rasanya aku melarikan diri dari tempat ini.

Jaejoong diam, semua menatap tegang kearah Jaejoong yang akan mengatakan. ' Ya' untuk menjadi pasangan Park Yoochun. Ku pejamkan mataku, buliran cairan bening menetes keluar dari sudut mataku.

" Aku... Aku... " Ku buka mataku dan menatap sosok cantik Jaejoong yang harusnya hanya untukku. Ya benar, hanya untukku ! Aku berjalan mendekati dua sosok mempelai ini. Tamu-tamu memperhatikanku.

" Aku berse... " Aku tarik lengan Jaejoong dan membalik tubuhnya menghadapku dengan cepat. Ku dengar semua berdecak dan berseru kepadaku. Jaejoong nampak sangat kaget, tapi aku sungguh tidak tahan jika ini diteruskan, aku memang mencoba tegar tapi itu sulit. Ku sambar bibir cherry Jaejoong yang sedikit terbuka karna reaksi keterkejutannya. Jaejoong semakin terkejut dengan ciumanku ini. Tapi sedikitpun dia tak menolak ataupun menghindar. Bahkan Jaejoong sangat menikmatinya, ku rasa.

" Yunho... " Ku dengar samar suara husky Yoochun mengucapkan nama ku dengan nada yang penuh keterkejutan. ku dengar juga beberapa orang memberikan sumpah serapahnya padaku. Aku melepaskan tautan bibirku yang benar-benar sangat dinikmati Jaejoong. Ku tatap Yoochun yang mematung ditempatnya dengan mulutnya yang terbuka. Jaejoong menatapku dan tersentum senang.

" Akhirnya kau tak menyerahkanku pada siapapun... " Ucapnya pelan dan mengecup bibirku tanpa rasa malu sedikitpun. Aku menyeringai kearah Yoochun yang masih mematung. Bukan hanya Yoochun tapi juga semua orang yang berada diaula besar ini.

" Aku bersedia menikah dengan Jung Yunho ! Mianhae Yoochun, aku tak bisa meneruskan semuanya, karna semua yang ada pada diriku telah berpaling pada Yunho... " Ucap Jaejoong yang ku pikir meneruskan kata-kata nya yang terpotong karna ciuman dadakan ku. Jaejoong menatap penuh cinta kearahku.

" Kita pergi... " Bisiknya lembut dan menggadeng tangan ku berjalan melalui puluhan undangan penting dalam aula besar.

" Jaejoong ! " Panggil Yoochun lantang. Jaejoong menoleh kebelakang dengan rasa takutnya yang bisa ku rasakan. Yaa takut karna saat ini dia menggandeng erat tangan ku.

" Wae ? " Tanya Yoochun yang terdengar miris. Tapi tidak buatku. Semua undangan masih sangat terpukau dengan semua yang terjadi. Hening ! Itulah gambaran yang terjadi diruangan ini sekarang.

" Tanyakan pada dirimu Chunnie, semua bermula darimu Chun, mianhae karna aku mencintai Yunho bukan kau ! " Jawab jujur Jaejoong yang membuatku tersenyum puas. Jaejoong menarik ku kembali untuk meninggalkan tempat yang membuatku melakukan kejahatan dengan merebut mempelai sahabatku sendiri. Yaa aku seorang penjahat ! Mianhae Yoochun, cinta bisa melakukan apapun selagi cinta itu berkuasa penuh atas dirimu. Dan begitulah dengan ku sekarang ! Cinta ku akan terus menguasai diriku untuk mendapatkan namja cantik yang memikat hatiku sejak pertama. Terima kasih karna telah mengenalkanku dengannya.

.

.

Jaejoong menatapku, samaa seperti aku yang tengah menatapnya intens sekarang. Ku hentikan mobilku ditepian jalan. Aku tersenyum padanya. Semua beban hatiku sudah pergi, semua panah yang menusuk jantungku telah tercabut habis kini. Semuanya sudah nyata dan menjadi milikku seorang.

" Saranghae Yun ... " Ucap Jaejoong lembut dan tersenyum manis.

" Nado saranghae ! " Sahutku dan menyentuh pipinya dengan lembut.

" Gomawo sudah membawaku pergi dari kehidupan yang tak bisa ku bayangkan jika tanpa dengan mu... " Ucapnya tulus dan menyentuh jemariku kemudian menciumnya.

" Aku tak akan pernah sanggup jika melihatmu dengan yang lain, aku tau akan itu sejak dulu, Tapi aku berusaha tegar untuk semuanya. Dan nyatanya, aku tak bisa, sungguh tak bisa melihat kau menikah dengannya... Hatiku teramat sakit, dan kupikir lebih baik aku mati dari pada harus menyaksikan itu... Tapi setelah ku pikir dari pada itu semua lebih baik aku melakukan hal nekat pada sang pemeran utamanya yang juga mencintaiku... " Jelasku, Jaejoong tersipu malu mendengar penjelasanku.

" Aku juga lega dengan semua ini, tapi akan ada baiknya jika kau membawa ku pergi lebih jauh dari sini sebelum semuanya menjadi rumit kembali... " Ucap Jaejoong dan mendekat kearahku untuk mengecup bibirku.

" Tentu ! " Sahutku dan menyalakan lagi mesin mobil dan menjalankannya. Pelarian yang akan sangat menyenangkan buat kami.

**-Fin**

_Ketika sang cinta sudah mengambil perannya pada seseorang. Maka tak akan ada yang bisa menghentikan kegilaannya. Semakin dia dikekang maka semakin menjadi-jadi. Semakin dia disembunyikan maka akan semakin menyakiti..._

Thank buat udah nyempetin baca cerita gaje ini :)

Cerita lama yang aku coba post disini :)

**Remind to review ? :)**


End file.
